Binetsu Kara Mystery
is a song from lily white's second single. lily white is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, and Nozomi Tojo. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Hiroshi Sasaki. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14101)' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = |-| Subbed Radio Drama = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= |-| School idol paradise= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kotoshi no natsu no nioi itsumo to wa chigau mitai Kotoshi no natsu no nioi himitsu ni you kaori Ima no watashi ga (ima no watashi ga) sukoshi otona ni (naritai toki wa) Anata no koe ga (anata no koe ga) kikoeta toki nano Dakara...furimuite Tsugi ni hajimaru yume wa nan deshou? Shiranai setsunasa no yokan Kowai kedo nigetakunai no binetsu kara Mystery Fui ni hajimaru yume wa nan deshou? Shiranai tokimeki no yokan Anata kara oshiete motto (guuzen? Soretomo...) Hitori ja nani mo dekinai Kotoshi no natsu ni yureru kamigata mo kaete miru? Kotoshi no natsu ni yureru mizugi wa terechau no Itsumo watashi wa (itsumo watashi wa) atsui shisen de (hazukashii kedo) Anata o miteru (anata o miteru) kidzuite kurenai Hayaku...furimuite Tsuyoi hizashi ni yakare nagara mo Yappari okubyou na jibun Tsurai no wa yasashii taido hatsukoi wa Mystery Amai hizashi ni yakare nagara mo Ienai okubyou na jibun Anata e no onegai motto (dokidoki sasetai) Watashi ni koi o kudasai Hayaku...furimuite (hitomi kara) Koboresou (itoshisa ga) Tsugi ni hajimaru yume wa nan deshou? Shiranai setsunasa no yokan Kowai kedo nigetakunai no binetsu kara Mystery Fui ni hajimaru yume wa nan deshou? Shiranai tokimeki no yokan Anata kara oshiete motto (guuzen? soretomo…) Hitori ja nani mo dekinai |-| Kanji= 今年の夏の匂い　いつもとは違うみたい 今年の夏の匂い　秘密に酔う香り いまの私が(いまの私が)少し大人に(なりたい時は) あなたの声が(あなたの声が)聞こえた時なの だから…振り向いて 次に始まる夢はなんでしょう? 知らない切なさの予感 こわいけど逃げたくないの　微熱からMystery 不意に始まる夢はなんでしょう? 知らないときめきの予感 あなたから教えてもっと(偶然?　それとも…) ひとりじゃなんにもできない 今年の夏に揺れる　髪型も変えてみる? 今年の夏に揺れる　水着は照れちゃうの いつも私は(いつも私は)熱い視線で(恥ずかしいけど) あなたを見てる(あなたを見てる)気付いてくれない はやく…振り向いて 強い陽射しに灼かれながらも やっぱり臆病な自分 つらいのは優しい態度　初恋はMystery 甘い陽射しに灼かれながらも 言えない臆病な自分 あなたへのお願いもっと(どきどきさせたい) 私に恋をください はやく…振り向いて(瞳から) こぼれそう(愛しさが) 次に始まる夢はなんでしょう? 知らない切なさの予感 こわいけど逃げたくないの　微熱からMystery 不意に始まる夢はなんでしょう? 知らないときめきの予感 あなたから教えてもっと(偶然?　それとも…) ひとりじゃなんにもできない |-| English= This year's summer has a different scent than usual This year's summer is hiding an intoxicating scent I wish I could be a little more mature right now I've felt this way ever since I first heard your voice So turn around... What will be my next dream? A premonition of unknown sorrow It's scary, but I don't want to run away... this fever is a mystery What is this sudden new dream? A premonition of unknown excitement I want to learn more from you (Is it a coincidence? Or...) I can't do anything by myself! Swaying in this year's summer, I thought of changing my hairstyle Swaying in this year's summer, I blush as I wear my swimsuit I'm always watching you passionately, though it's embarrassing Why won't you notice my gaze? Hurry and turn around... Under the scorching rays of the sun I really am too shy But your kindness hurts... my first love is a mystery Under the sweet rays of the sun I'm too shy to speak I have a request for you (I want my heart to beat faster) Please fall in love with me! Hurry and turn around... (Face me) This love is overflowing What will be my next dream? A premonition of unknown sorrow It's scary, but I don't want to run away... this fever is a mystery What is this sudden new dream? A premonition of unknown excitement I want to learn more from you (Is it a coincidence? Or...) I can't do anything by myself! Live Perfomances *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lily White Category:Radio Dramas Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Umi Sonoda Category:Rin Hoshizora Category:Nozomi Tojo